


Mouthful

by NichowlasWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichowlasWriting/pseuds/NichowlasWriting





	Mouthful

Gabriel was impatiently awaiting the knock on the front door that symbolised the arrival of the pizza delivery guy with the delicious goods that Gabe had ordered literally only five minutes ago. Despite having only ordered recently, he was already getting impatient, scraping his nails across the fabric of his jeans that covered his well maintained thighs. He gritted his teeth, before biting his lower lip, before glancing over at the door. When it came to food, Gabe got impatient quickly, especially when it was pizza. His foot began to tap lightly as he glanced over at the clock, noticing that not much time had even passed yet. A large frown formed across his face as something came to be stood in front of him, blocking his view of the front door. 

It took him a moment to focus in on what it was that was actually in front of him, having to drag his thoughts away from pizza, and his face flared up into a bright red, able to feel his cheeks heating up. He stared up at Morrison who was stood in front of him in some sort of floral underwear set that was obviously meant for a woman but fuck did it suit him. Gabe felt his jaw drop as he stared up at his boyfriend from where he was sat on the edge of the sofa.   
"W-Why...?" Was all he managed to stutter out. He wasn't one to stutter usually, but in his moment of shock at being faced with... this, Gabe couldn't much help it. He noticed a slight smirk playing on Jack's lips as he took a few steps forward, bringing his very obvious bulge with him. Jack finally stopped approaching once he was so close that the end of his bulge was millimeters away from touching the soft, pink flesh of Gabe's lips.  
"Why?" Jack purred with a raised eyebrow, reaching down a hand and placing a finger underneath Gabe's chin, lifting his head slightly to force Gabe's gaze to rest on Jack's face rather than Jack's rather large boner, "Because I'm craving that... That sensation you give me Gabe..." Jack muttered, his words coming out in like a smooth purring. Jack rarely got like this, and so Gabe could tell from how he was acting and speaking that he really wanted this and wouldn't take no for an answer. Gabe didn't mind, of course, but was just a little shocked by the suddenness of the situation.

Jack slowly withdrew his finger from where it was hinged under Gabe's chin, and Gabe's head fell back into a resting position, his gaze falling back onto the large bulge he was faced with. He reached a hand forward hesitantly, wanting to pull off the silky underwear that was the only barrier between Jack's member and Gabe's lips at the current moment, and glanced back up at Jack as if asking for permission. A nod was received and Gabe slowly pulled down the silky underwear, letting it fall to rest around Jack's ankles. He watched as Jack's slightly swollen member sprang out, finally free of its fabric constraints, and Gabe had to stop himself from licking his lips, biting his lower lip instead in anticipation of what was inevitably to come next. Another glance was thrown in Jack's direction, wondering if this moment came with orders or instructions as such or needed any special permission, but was just met with the purr of a reply that was "Do what you wish." from Jack. Gabe had known this was the likely answer, Jack not really being the commanding type, but occasionally Jack would surprise him, especially when he was really in the mood for some loving.

Gabe relished in the fact that he had control over the situation and only began by running his fingers delicately along Jack's length, a slight grin forming when he noticed the shiver run through Jack's body. Being able to mess him around like this and tease him to no end was one of the many things Gabe loved. He kept playing with Jack's twitching, eager member, watching as he managed to tease out a few drops of wet, sticky cum after only a few moments of playing with him.  
'Fuck, he must be desperate...' Gabe thought, glancing at Jack who had stayed relatively quiet during this period, minus one soft moan. Gabe decided to give up on his teasing and give his boyfriend exactly what he wanted.

He wrapped his lips around the tip like he'd done many times before, swirling his tongue around it to rid it of any pre-cum that was already dribbling from it. After a moment, he pushed himself further and when he got about halfway down, he felt Jack's hands lock into his hair, the strands of curly brown mess twirling around his broad fingers. The moans escaping his boyfriend caused Gabe's blush to worsen but also created a deeper desire for Gabe to carry on. Despite having his hands in Gabe's hair, Jack didn't push Gabe any further down and just let him go at his own pace. Gabe pushed himself further down, his tongue running along the length of Jack's rather large member every so often, receiving a satisfying moan from Jack whenever he did so. Gabe groaned a little as he finally managed to take in the whole length, his whole face flushed red from blushing as he sat here with his boyfriends cock in his mouth. He hesitated for a moment, throwing a glance up at Jack whom looked down at him and softly smiled a little, before beginning to move his head up and down Jack's length. Jack's moans were deep and rough, his voice deeper when he moaned than when he spoke normally, and the sound of Jack along with the small dribbles of hot pre-cum falling down his throat made Gabe's own dick spring to life, throbbing, desperate for some attention of it's own. Gabe decided to ignore it and continued to pleasure his boyfriend, his movements speeding up now as the moans became more frequent, the grip on Gabe's hair tightening. Gabe let out a few muffled groans himself as he continued, closing his eyes and just hoping that he was doing a good enough job. It sounded like he was at least. Gabe could tell when Jack was nearing his end as the grip on his hair got even tighter, so much so that it was almost painful, and he could feel the shudders running through Jack's body. It looked as though Jack may have even been struggling to stand, his one leg twitching from the sheer pleasure of the moment. A loud moan of Gabe's name escaped Jack as he got ever closer, and Gabe's face couldn't have gotten any redder if he had tried. The glorious release came a mere moment later, and Gabe pulled away, almost choking from the shot of cum that had just attacked his throat. He managed to swallow and slowly opened his eyes, glancing up at Jack who seemed to panting ever so slightly, sounding much like a dog. 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"That'll be my pizza..." Gabe muttered, glancing at Jack and getting up, making his way over to the front door, leaving Jack stood there, watching as he left. Gabe didn't care that he had a rather obvious boner as he opened the door and took the pizza from the delivery guy. He didn't much care for anything really when there was pizza around. He wandered back into the front room and flopped down on the sofa, and placed the box on his lap, opening it and taking a big deep breath in, taking the smell of the fresh, hot pizza.   
"Are you not gonna let me help you get rid of your...uh..." Jack didn't say the word boner but Gabe understood what he meant as he glanced up at his boyfriend, who was stood staring in bewilderment at the fact Gabe had so quickly snapped from having sex to getting food. Gabe shook his head slowly.   
"Pizza..." He muttered, before shoving a slice into his mouth and not being able to say much else as his face was now stuffed full of that cheesy goodness that was pizza. Jack laughed a little and flopped down onto the sofa and stole a piece of pizza from the box, receiving a playful growl of annoyance from Gabe but also a little smile as if to say it's okay. Jack chuckled a little and began to eat the pizza, watching as his dork of a boyfriend stuffed it into his face greedily. Just an ordinary day in the Morrison household, and Jack wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
